


The University

by lucienne



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Loki being a really hot babe, Romance, Tony being a manwhore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienne/pseuds/lucienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judging sisters based on their brothers is unwise. Tony Stark had to learn this particular lesson the long and hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Men, Beer, and a Sister

Tony Stark woke up to his alarm clock which wouldn’t stop ringing. He made a mental note to destroy whoever set the damn alarm in the first place.

“JARVIS,” he mumbled sleepily into his pillow and pulled the blanket over his head to try to muffle the noise. “Make it stooopp,”

“ _Apologies, sir_ ,” The AI’s voice resounded through the bedroom. “ _But Miss Potts threatened to sell me in a robotics exhibit if you missed class again_.”

Tony groaned. Leave Pepper to be his nanny. Really, he was a grown man and he can most definitely take care of himself. Although Pepper is quite convincing when the situation calls for it and Tony cringed at a horrid memory.

Accepting the fact that sooner or later he’d have to get up—worse comes to worst Pepper would find a way to get him moving—he decided to pull himself together and walk to the bathroom. Stripping, he took a shower and cleaned himself up, put on whatever shirt and jeans, then made his way to the kitchen.

Thor Odinson, Tony’s roommate, was already awake and drinking from a mug of coffee while hastily scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Tony peeked from behind him after pouring himself a cup.

Thor looked up from the paper. “Friend Tony!” The man’s voice could wake up the entire building, and it was still so early in the morning. “How pleasant it is that you are awake! Now I don’t have to explain to Lady Potts…” He narrowed his eyes, remembering something unpleasant. Jesus, was everyone seriously that afraid of Pepper to the point that even Thor would—nevermind. Tony patted him on the back.

“Hey buddy. Is that,” Tony pointed at the Philosophy homework that was due a few weeks ago.

“I was not able to accomplish it because of training, regrettably.”

Tony shrugged. At this point, none of Thor’s antics would surprise him.

Once Tony was over the temptation of a few more hours of sleep, he dunked the used mugs into the dishwasher, instructed JARVIS to clean up afterwards and he and Thor left the dorm room to get to class.

*

The University was as normal as any university would be, but at the same time it wasn’t. For starters, it didn’t have a name. It really is just “The University” headed by Director Fury, a man who frightened the shit out of everyone despite the fact that he only had one eye because the other is covered with a black eye patch.

There was a rumor that circulated before that a student stupidly called out “pirate” to Fury’s back, and no one saw him again after that.

Tony has had the pleasure of the Director’s company more than once, mostly because Fury was so tempted to kick Tony out if it wasn’t for his enormous amount of money and enormous intelligence quotient which served the school well.

In his spare time Tony would work in one of the laboratories in the university alongside Bruce Banner. Bruce belonged to Tony’s circle of friends (If one would call it that. They were quite dysfunctional.) and was taking on a medical field, but spent most of his time conducting research on new renewable energy sources. He and Bruce belong to the top achievers of the university, granting it several awards locally and internationally in the aspects of science and engineering. Reason numero uno why Fury hasn’t kicked his ass out of the school yet.

“Buddy can you hand me the wires over there,” Tony asked, pointing at a box located in the far end of the room where Bruce was. Bruce walked over and handed them to Tony asking, “What are you working on?”

“A suit,” Tony replied, taking the wires and attaching it to what looked like an iron hand.

“A suit?” Bruce asked, returning to his corner and leaning over a microscope, scribbling a few notes down.

“Yes, a suit. Cause think about it, wouldn’t it be cool to fly around and blast things off without Fury knowing? Weapons system, isolated environment and I’ll even install JARVIS in it.” Tony laughed when he saw Bruce crack a smile.

“Well good luck with that. When the time comes, I’ll deny our friendship.”

“But I thought you loved me!” Tony said dramatically, returning to work on his metal arm.

“So it’s like an exoskeleton of some sort?”

“Yeah!” Tony replied, this time raising a face plate similar to the arm. “And I’ll be using mega nano-tech so I can bring it around in my backpack.” Tony picked up a blow torch to mold the face plate into a sleeker structure. “Now the only problem would be the energy source.” He threw Bruce a grin and the other man rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got a lot more to learn about this, so no, you cannot—I repeat, _cannot_ use it yet.” Bruce picked up a small, circular shaped device that glowed a soft blue in the middle. “I’m not even sure how it works much.”

“Spoilsport Dr Banner.” Tony teased.

They continued working in silence before Tony’s phone rang loudly in his pocket. He wiped his grease stained hands on a rag before fishing the phone out of his pocket. “Go for Tony.”

“Tony, it’s Steve.” Steve is an ROTC officer or something like that from what Tony remembered. He was without a doubt, the most perfect American man there is. Blond hair, well-built body, manners of a man from the 20s, topped off with an innocent smile that just had men _and_ women utterly _magnetized_ to him.

“Hey Cap,” Tony calls him Captain, since his responsibility and conservative attitude was overwhelming—the man seemed like he was born in a different era. “What’s shakin’?”

“Yeah, um, since it’s a Friday, Clint’s been bothering me to go drinking.” Steve seemed fidgety about the idea, and Tony heard scuffling on his side. Clint’s voice came through. “Tony! Come on, get off your ass and let’s celebrate the end of the week!” Bruce overheard the noise and was at Tony’s side, raising an eyebrow in question of the phone call.

“Clint and Steve want to go out. You up?” Tony asked him.

“I’m not—“ Steve’s sulking was cut off by Clint again. “Steve, I promised she’ll be there didn’t I?” Bruce’s eyes widened fractionally like a woman in a gossip salon.

“She? Who’s ‘she’?” Tony asked.

“Nobody,” Steve said in the background.

“Peggy Carter!” Clint shouted. More movement on their end.

“JARVIS?” Tony said into the laptop beside him. “Information and background check on Peggy Carter.” To which JARVIS replied with, “ _Yes, sir_.”

“Don’t make him cry. He might find a way to strangle you with those biceps of his at night.” Bruce said before taking off his lab coat, agreeing to the drinking. Clint was right, they all needed a break. “I’ll call Thor.”

*

“And I told him that I’d use one of my bows to stick down his throat!” Clint exclaimed before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

The five of them were in the nearest bar from the university, one they’ve become attached to in the past two years. The interior was pretty so-so but they had good beer, not too noisy and sometimes it was all that mattered.

A lot of people were from the campus and Tony followed Thor’s gaze over to a table on the left.

“Knowing you, Thor, Darcy’s not really your type so I’m betting a hundred you’re pining on Jane.” Tony said, and Thor’s eyes widened before he choked on air, looking away.

“I am not… _pining_ , as you so put it, my friend. It’s just that she…” Thor turned to look back at Jane who was laughing at something she and Darcy were talking about and let out a dreamy sigh. Clint made a puking noise.

“Go talk to her then,” Bruce said, taking a peek at the two girls. “Ask her out or something.”

 

Clint laughed loudly saying, “Yeah, cause we should totally trust the med student’s advice.” Which earned a glare from the said man.

Thor didn’t notice the bickering, his eyebrows stitched together in the middle, deep in thought. “Maybe some other time,” Then drank big gulps of beer. Ever so motherly Steve patted Thor on the back. “The Quarterback of this country’s winning football team afraid to ask a girl out?” He said with an encouraging smile.

“Speak for yourself, fearless leader. Apparently you’ve got the hots for a brunette going by the name of Peggy Carter,” Tony said and laughed along with Clint, and Bruce grinned behind a glass of water, finished with his beer.

Steve opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by an abrupt ringing. The five men scrambled for their phones only to find it was Thor’s phone making the noise. He looked at the caller ID, frowning at the unrecognized number.

“Hello?” Thor said into the phone. Tony shrugged, returning to teasing Steve about his crush on Peggy.

Clint was telling Tony and Bruce about that time he caught Steve hiding behind a tree when Peggy passed by on the way to one of her classes. Steve held up both his hands in defense saying, “I-I was j-just looking at t-the tree! Is it so bad to appreciate mother nature e-every so often?”

“My, my. Are we witnessing a lie from _the_ Mr Steve Rogers? Barton’s been bad influence huh.” Tony’s voice was filled with mocking surprise.

“Oh sister that is wonderful news!” Thor’s voice was louder than the music blaring from the five speakers simultaneously playing AC/DC songs. People from surrounding tables turned to look at what happened. Thor ducked his head, uttering a soft “Apologies,” and slightly lowered the volume of his voice as he continued his conversation with the caller.

“Who’s that?” Asked Steve.

“Dunno,” Clint said and the rest of them continued to wait for Thor to finish.

“Yes, of course! Don’t worry,” Thor nodded to himself. “Alright then. I cannot wait to see you dear sister! Good night, have a safe trip.” Thor finally hung up and when he turned to his friends his face was brighter than the blinding stage light.

“Who was it?” Asked Bruce.

“My sister, Loki. She will be studying in the University starting Monday!” Thor looked more excited than a newly bought puppy. Except of course, the man was huge and had long blond hair.

“Loki? Isn’t that a boy’s name?” Clint asked, finishing his beer with one last gulp, sighing of contentment when he did.

“Our father and mother had quite the humor.” Thor said simply. “Although I would like to ask for a favor from you, my friends. Would you accompany me to the airport tomorrow at around 6?”

“Archery starts at 10, so I’m good with that. We’re picking her up?” Clint asked and Thor nodded.

“It’s a Saturday tomorrow so we don’t have training,” Steve said.

“I can ask my assistant to check on the findings of my experiment tomorrow.” Bruce said. Thor’s smile stretched so widely that Clint was beginning to wonder if it was possible for Thor to rip his lips at the side.

“Thank you, Clint, Steve and Bruce. We shall contact Lady Natasha as well so that my sister would not feel out of sorts with us all men.” Thor paused then looked around.

“Where has Tony gone off to?” The four of them looked around and saw Tony off in another table, hands all over a busty blonde girl Bruce was sure he’d seen on campus.

“TONY YOU MANWHORE!” Clint shouted, and Tony stopped his hands from going up and down the girl’s exposed thighs to scowl at the archer.

Bruce, Thor, Steve and Clint stood up from their booth and made their way to the exit of the bar, deciding to leave early since they’d have to be up tomorrow morning. Tony jogged his way to catch up with them complaining, “Hey, I thought we were amigos. You guys left me while I was making some business arrangements.”

Steve laughed at that. “I guess the ‘business’ couldn’t wait, huh?”

“Oh come on Rogers, still mad about little miss Carter?” That made the blond shut up.

“Which reminds me,” Tony continued, “I’m holding a party tomorrow. It’s decided. I want three of that blond girl in my bed tomorrow.”

“Tony, there you are. I must inform you that tomorrow we are to pick up my sister from the airport. She is going to be studying here! If that is alright with you.” Thor said and they got settled inside the van with Steve—who drank the least—in the driver’s seat and Clint at shotgun. “Hm? Mm, yeah. Whatever you say pal.” Tony said, leaning his head against the leather seat. “Wait, what time?”

“6am.”

Tony let out a low whistle. “Wow, that’s early. You guys would have to tell JARVIS to set my alarm then. I doubt it’d be easy to wake me up though. But can we have burgers for breakfast afterwards?”

To be honest, Tony didn’t really care if Thor’s entire family (he was assuming it was a big bunch) would enroll at the university, let alone his sister. Just as long as nobody touches his stuff or disturb his work time, everything will be a-ok. As Tony Stark closed his eyes and relaxed, willing the alcohol to get out of his system, he’s established that he wouldn’t waste even a second of flirting with Thor’s sister because she was _Thor_ ’s sister and he’d get a horribly pounding if he knew. Also because he already concluded that Thor’s sister would look like Thor with untamed blond hair and bulky, manly features. Tony cringed at the mental image.

What he didn’t know, and he rarely didn’t know things, is that he was so, very, _very_ wrong.


	2. Loki Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “SISTER!” Was what made them all turn their attention back to Thor and Tony braced himself for his sisters possible bone crushing hug and voice twice as loud as his brothers. However, when they followed Thor’s line of sight, everyone probably blinked a few times to see if they got the right person. 
> 
> Because instead of Tony’s supposedly accurate imagery of what Thor’s sister looked like, they got, well, this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! Thank you for all the kudos guys! Here's me love. mwah

“Tony, Tony,”

“ _Sir, please wake up, sir_.”

“Tony,”

Jesus. Was the whole world against him and sleep? Was this going to happen every day for the rest of his life? Why does he even bother? If he could just tune out the noise then--

Natasha Romanov kicked one Tony Stark off his bed, resulting to a basket full of swear words involving a female dog. “God damnit, Tasha!” Tony complained, scratching his head. “Did you have to—“ “Yes.” Was Natasha’s reply. Tony opened his eyes to see that Steve and Thor was also there dressed in casual wear, obviously ready to go. Tony groaned, remembering the promise he made the previous night. “Just, give me five minutes.” Natasha nodded and left the room. If only Thor wasn’t looking like he was gonna start puking rainbows out of happiness Tony would’ve all kicked them out and went back to bed. But even then, he could never escape JARVIS.

“It means so much to me, Tony. Thank you.” Thor said. “I am filled with excitement that you are to meet my sister. Certainly you will like her.”

Tony was thinking about how much he doubts it while fixing his shirt and crumpled up jeans. Tony likes women, but a She-Thor? No thanks. “Sure buddy.” Was all he ended up saying as the three of them exited the room too. Bruce was drinking tea on the sofa like he always is whenever he came by and when he saw them done preparing he stood up and rinsed off the cup. “Ready to go?” Steve asked, and they nodded.

“Can we please stop over some coffee first? No offense JARV but I could go for a white chocolate mocha right now.” Clint said, slipping on sunglasses.

“ _None taken Mr Barton_ ,” The AI replied respectfully.

 

*

After a quick Starbucks drive thru, the group made their way to the airport with Steve driving, Clint in shotgun as always, Bruce and Thor at the last row and Tony and Natasha in the middle.

“I suggest we buy a better car.” Tony says all of a sudden, taking a bite off the donut he bought along with the coffee. “Or better: cars.” Thor’s been talking nonstop about his sister and how she’s quite the little trickster and a little bit stubborn. Tony thinks, too bad for her, we’ve almost had something in common.

When Steve parked, they all got out of the car and began walking towards the waiting area. Bruce finished off his coffee before throwing the paper cup into one of the silver trash bins. “Thor, what time did you say she’d get here?” He asked, looking around. The area was huge, about five times bigger than the University, and the University covered a decent land mass. People were bustling here and there, some with families and some alone, hailing cabs or walking towards the parking lot dragging along their heavy looking luggage bags.

Thor was looking around, but mostly because he was looking for his sister, scanning the faces in the crowd of people coming out of the innermost part of the airport. “The plane she was in has just landed my friend, so it won’t take long. I apologize in advance for the wait.”

Tony and Clint was nudging Steve here and there, obviously trying to coax him into temporary insanity. “So did you ask her out yet?” Clint asked, a shit eating grin on his face, similar to Tony’s. Natasha overheard and made her way near them. “Her?” She asked, raising an eyebrow the same red as her short wavy hair. “Peggy Carter.” Tony replied to which Natasha reacted with “Oh,” followed by, “You mean Peggy Carter who’s the embodiment of almost every ROTC member’s dream?”

Steve groaned and buried his face in shame in his hands. “She might not even know me.” He said, voice lingering with depression.

Tony laughed at this and looked at Steve through his black wayfarers. “I’m judging you, Rogers. Do you see me judging you? How the hell would she not know the most popular ROTC officer in the history of the University with the innocent smile and hair like an angel’s halo?” He said.

“I hope you meant innocent in a good way,” Steve said quietly after another groan. Natasha slapped him and Tony and Clint looked at her incredulously. Steve clutched his now reddish cheek asking her what on earth she did that for.

“I was getting tired of your lame excuses. Ask her out or someone else will and when that time comes I will castrate you in your sleep.” Natasha said with complete nonchalance. Tony felt Clint gulp beside him, and if he wasn’t frozen of fear (which, by the way, he’ll never admit) he would’ve laughed at him.

“SISTER!” Was what made them all turn their attention back to Thor and Tony braced himself for his sisters possible bone crushing hug and voice twice as loud as his brothers. However, when they followed Thor’s line of sight, everyone probably blinked a few times to see if they got the right person.

Because instead of Tony’s supposedly accurate imagery of what Thor’s sister looked like, they got, well, this.

Her hair was a deep, deep black that went a few inches past her broad shoulders. She was pale, Tony took note as his eyes swept from her legs to her arms and to her neck which was all quite exposed since she wore black shorts that should’ve been a crime to be worn by someone like her (gorgeously toned skin and all), a matching black tank top and a green scarf flowing as she walked towards them. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses but as she slid it off—Tony noticed her long fingers and clean polished fingernails—and placed it on top of her head like a crown, they saw that her eyes were in the darkest possible shade of green. It probably took an awful lot of self-restraint for him not to say anything lewd or what most people think is “disrespectful”. Tony mentally wondered what Clint felt like at the moment.

“Thor,” She said when she was close enough and stopped in front of them who probably looked like gaping fish. Her voice was soft yet stern at the same time, silky and hard as well. Imagine what it would sound like with her screaming his name, Tony thought to himself. Wait, what.

Tony caught himself in mid thought. Hey, what happened to the “I won’t give a fuck about Thor’s sister (who’s coming to study at the same university as him which means he’ll be seeing her quite often) just because”?

“Sister!” Thor said again, this time less loud but the happiness was still there as he wrapped his arms around her lithe body. “I am so terribly happy that you are here!” She nodded when they separated, before her eyes flickered to the people behind Thor. Her brother caught her gaze and Thor remembered that he wasn’t alone.

“Loki, these are my friends from the university.” Loki’s lips curled into a little smile, her red lips a perfect contrast to her white skin. Steve was the first to get his cogs moving again and he stuck out his hand for her to shake. “Steve Rogers,” He introduced himself, his signature bright smile on but everyone noted his pinkish cheeks blotting pass his skin. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” The label made her laugh a little as she shook hands with the man. Her laugh, Tony noticed (he’s beginning to notice every single thing about the girl which irked him a little but he knew he couldn’t stop himself even if he tried), was not the irritating high pitched giggle he imagined. She came off as a very mature woman and Tony unconsciously licked his lower lip. God knows he’s always had a thing for them.

Loki’s eyes moved to the left where Bruce was and the man offered her a small smile. “Hi. I’m Bruce.” Loki nodded and repeated his name as if trying to remember it. “Nice to meet you.” She said afterwards. Her eyes brightened a bit, almost unnoticeable because unlike Thor her emotions were hidden well, when she saw Natasha. Thor was right, good thing they brought along a girl. “Loki,” Loki introduced herself to Natasha this time and it caught the red head out of hand but quickly returned to her composure. “Natasha Romanov.” By this time Clint cleared his throat and said, “Barton, but you can call me Clint.” Tony narrowed his eyes as if saying really, Barton? You are not—“Hello Clint.” Loki greeted with a smile, her teeth just as white as her skin. Really, how on earth was this…this goddess related to Thor? No offense to him. “And this is Tony Stark, he is my roommate.” Thor said, taking Tony’s shoulder in his hand and giving a friendly shake. Tony didn’t notice though, because he’s been too busy not ogling Loki. The woman didn’t have spilling breasts nor the blond hair but why the hell couldn’t he take his eyes off her?

“Tony Stark.” He said with a moderately lecherous grin because hey, he was still Tony god damn Stark and he can change his mind with whether or not he wanted to flirt with whoever. And this woman, he’s gotta say, seems like a pretty nice ride. “I have to admit, you’re much, much more attractive than I imagined.” From his peripheral vision he saw Thor frown but decided he’d deal with him later. “Sadly, I cannot say the same.” Loki’s voice felt like a caress to Tony, pressing down on his…ehem. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Stark.” Was he imagining the almost unnoticeable emphasis on the first word? “Tony, please.” He replies, grin never leaving his face. Loki raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at this.

Probably sensing the awkwardness of the entire situation, Steve clears his throat and suggests that they go and have breakfast. “Oh yes, my sister has never been to Manhattan. It would be splendid to let her try the beef patties on bread.” Thor says once they get into the van. See, Tony was right. They should all buy a better ride, he insists. Steve and Clint are in front again, but this time Tony and Bruce are at the back while Loki and Thor and Natasha talk about Loki’s stay.

“You’re going to love the University, sister. You can hone your writing skills there.” Thor explains. “However,” Thor looks stricken all of a sudden as he turns to Tony who was chatting with Bruce. “Friend Tony, I forgot to mention that I’ll be moving out of the dormitory. I would need to look after my sister and our father has provided ample funds for us to get an apartment within the vicinity.” Before Tony got to reply Loki scoffed and said, “Please, Thor. You know it’s all mother’s doing. Stop overreacting, I can take care of myself.”

“Sounds familiar,” Bruce says but only Tony can hear and he glares at him. “No, Loki. I gave father my word, I’m sorry.” Thor said.

“You can sleep with me, Loki.” Clint helpfully adds, pun most definitely intended. Loki smiles, her green eyes twinkling mischievously. “Oh I’m sure we’ll find time for that.” She plays along, then laughs at Thor’s reaction. Natasha giggles silently and Tony narrows his eyes at the back of Loki’s head.

 

This woman, he assesses, is going to be quite the challenge.


	3. Part of the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this was why he rarely slept by himself, always needing to have a girl (or boy if he’s desperate) to take home so he doesn’t have to feel the loneliness creep into his system and slap him repeatedly.

Loki, Tony concluded, was a prissy little shit.

 

They ordered burgers for everyone just for the heck of it—plus Steve’s hot chocolate and a basket of fries, as usual—and when the waitress came back she distributed cheeseburgers and quarter pounders alike. Thor is gobbling up his before Bruce even finished taking off the paper wrapper thing around it and Clint not even taking a bite. Tony takes his time like he always does, and after a bite he narrows his eyes across the small table where Loki was, staring at the unopened burger like it was a snake waiting to pounce.

 

“What is  _this_?” Loki asked, one long finger poking the burger’s side, her fingernail leaving a soft dent. Tony looked at her incredulously. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He said, seemingly horrified. “You’ve…you’ve never had a burger before?” The words felt horrible in his tongue and somewhere at the back of his mind he’s apologizing to the non-existent deity of the grilled patties.

 

“So Loki,” Natasha pins Tony down with her eyes, rendering the man speechless. “Are you one of those girls who starve themselves to death and grieve on how much body mass they have?” Clint notices that Natasha’s been developing a fondness of Loki. They’ve been talking almost nonstop since they picked her up from the airport. Maybe Thor was right, having another girl with them would change the pace of things.

 

Loki laughs a little at the thought before shaking her head, her hair looking like wisps of glistening onyx shards moving to and fro. At least, that’s what it looked like to the guys, except Thor who was as happy as he could ever be, probably still not over the fact that his sister is here. “Not at all. I am quite fond of salmon pizza and bratwurst.” She smiles at the thought, white teeth like sharp fangs, Tony compared.

 

“My sister is a traveller, much more than I will ever be.” Thor explains. He catches the attention of one of the waitresses and orders another burger and Bruce wonders how many additional orders Thor has placed when no one was looking. “Where was that place you went to, dear sister? Your latest voyage.”

 

“Strasbourg,” Loki says. Steve comes to the rescue when he returned to the table with a plate, knife and fork in hand and gave them to Loki. “Such chivalry, Mr Rogers. Thank you.” Loki purrs and Steve blushes wildly and goes on saying utter nonsense like how he was trying to help and whatnot.

 

Tony can’t believe his eyes. The only one of his friends who hasn’t been tantalized by this sudden foreign invasion known as Loki Odinson is Bruce who seemed content in just watching everyone fawn over Loki sipping tea every once and a while. The meal goes on with soft chatter, Thor’s teaching Loki about the burger to which the younger sibling pretends not to give a damn but asks questions about it in the end. After that brief lecture, they stare at Loki, then at the unwrapped burger on her plate, then at the knife and fork in her hands.

 

“She isn’t--”

 

“I think she is.”

 

“No,”

 

“Oh my god,”

 

“Guys. Let her eat in peace.” That was Steve who stopped them side commenting on how Loki was about to eat a  _burger_  with a  _knife_ and a  _fork_. The thought was madness and it was a wonder that no one’s ran out the restaurant screaming yet.

 

Loki cut a part of the burger using the knife in a wedge and when she pierced through it with the fork Tony could’ve sworn he heard intakes of breath from around him. She opened her mouth—and it was one glorious mouth, red lipstick and a perk tongue waiting inside and no Tony was shushing himself—and took the sliced burger. They watched her chew with grace and poise, eyes calculating and contemplating and when Loki swallowed, the eyes of the boys around (except Thor’s because he was busy glaring at his perverted friends) followed the downward length of her neck.

 

“It’s…” Loki swallowed and her tongue quickly swiped over her plump lips. “…edible?” and placed the knife and fork above the plate. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at all the eyes set on her. “Something wrong?”

 

“No—“ “YOU JUST ATE A FUCKING BURGER WITH A FUCKING FORK AND KNIFE,” Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Loki was a damn psycho and he may be overreacting but he wouldn’t want to be dealing with  _this_  kind of shit almost every single day.

 

His friends were stunned at how sudden he raised his voice and their gaze moved from Tony’s to Loki’s then back to Tony’s.

 

“The way I consume my food does not concern you, Mr Stark and I would appreciate it that way. If you’re done shouting I’d like to get to the dormitory and get myself sorted.” With that said, Loki stood up, the green scarf once again flowing in the light wind akin to a glow mimicking her movements. “Excuse me,” She said with a smile to the rest of the table, then frowned at Tony before getting out of the restaurant.

 

“Low blow man,” Clint said before slipping out of the booth and followed Loki out. Natasha did so too, and Thor and Steve which left Bruce with his hand patting Tony on the back.

 

“Always been great with the ladies, Tones.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes after a groan.

 

* 

 

Tony raised her leg and hooked it over his shoulder. This girl was quite flexible that it wouldn’t be a surprise if he found out that she was part of the University’s pep squad. He entered her in one smooth move, making them both groan in unison at the friction.

 

“Oh  _god_ ,” Anya…Alyssa…what was her name? “Tony,  _yes_ ,” She moaned out, her red head leaning against the pillows as Tony began pumping in and out of her in a quickening pace. Tony reached for her full breasts, feeling them under his touch for a while before pinching her perk nipples. They were okay, Tony thought. Size was slightly better than most of the girls from the University and bigger too.

  
Tony noticed that he’s gotten this as a habit: comparing all the women he’s slept with, which is honestly quite accurate considering having slept with approximately more than half of the women’s population in the University. He didn’t really have a preference like most people do, finding blonds or brunettes better in bed. To Tony, they really weren’t any different.

 

The girl he was with now was probably his classmate in one of his petty and boring classes like Introduction to Engineering or something. Why the fuck he took that class he doesn’t know when he was the smartest student in his Advanced Engineering and Robotics class. She was scratching his back now, something the billionaire didn’t really appreciate because they sting when he took a shower the next day and she was howling at the ceiling like some lunatic and hell if he just wasn’t  _bored_  he’d already kicked her out.

 

She came after a few more half-hearted thrusts of Tony’s hips, her teeth latching on Tony’s exposed neck. She bit hard and Tony grunted “ _Shit_ ,” The sudden pain making him clench his teeth as he came. He pulled off boneless and suddenly wanting a lot of space so he pushed the girl  _he still couldn’t remember her name_  away from him and lay down with his back on the bed. Tony took the condom off and tied it before throwing it into the bin beside his bed.  _AnyaAlyssaAva_  let out a long sigh of relief then curled on her side facing Tony. The man however, already had his eyes closed and slowly drifting to dream land.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Hey, Tony.”

 

There was a grunt from the man.

 

“You screamed the name Loki twice.”

 

The name made him jolt and sit in an upright position, body tensing and head whipping to look at the girl beside him. “ _What?”_ Tony demanded, eyes wide.

 

 _AnyaAlyssaAva_  shrugged nonchalantly and yawned. “Yeah. Who’s he?”

 

“ _She_ ,” Tony corrected, glaring at her red head. He got a shrug again in response.

 

“She? Ain’t that a guy’s name?” The nosy woman asked again while Tony threw himself back on the bed, lying on his side and facing the opposite way from the girl. “You know the way out,” He mumbled and pretended to go to sleep.

 

Tony can imagine the haughty expression written all over her face as he dulled the noise of the girl behind him trying to gather her clothes perhaps. “Thanks Tony,” He heard after a while and Tony grunted. “Yeah, you too Anya.”

 

There was a pause before—

 

“My name is Anna you bag of dicks.” And the door was slammed and she was gone.

 

“How the fuck was I supposed to remember that?” Tony whispered.

 

Tony doubts that the girl— _Anna_ —was lying cause he hasn’t even mentioned Loki to anyone outside of his circle. He cursed Loki, because maybe that woman used some kind of witchcraft voodoo shit to get him screaming her name in bed.  _Twice_.

 

He rolled in his bed until he was flat on his back, arms and legs spread wide as he absorbed the last remains of body heat emanating from his bed. The silence was sinking in now, the familiarity of it coaxing Tony to sleep. He couldn’t though, and ended up tossing and turning around when he caught sight of his alarm clock that read 4:59. No use going to sleep now.

 

And this was why he rarely slept by himself, always needing to have a girl (or boy if he’s desperate) to take home so he doesn’t have to feel the loneliness creep into his system and slap him repeatedly. Tony let out a sigh, ordering his mind to  _shut the fuck up_  already so he can get at least a few hours of sleep before a long day in school. He does, soon enough, fall asleep and for some reason his dream kept panning on the most emerald colored eyes he’s ever seen.

 

* 

 

Tony woke up to noise outside his room, which wasn’t really out of the norm since he was living with  _Thor_  whose whole name was Thor I-make-noise-wherever-I-fucking-go-because-of-reasons Odinson. Tony dragged his body out of his room to scream at someone but the moment he pulled the door open, he was face to face with Loki.

 

“Mr Stark, how scandalous of you.” She feigned drama with a sophisticated hand gesture to her chest before walking away and disappearing to some part of the dorm. Thor passed by him carrying his 100 pound TV from the time of the cavemen as if he was moving throw pillows. The blond man grinned widely when he saw Tony. “ **FRIEND TONY, A PLEASANT MORNING** ,” He practically  _shouted_ , making Tony clutch his head or it might fly off.

 

“Yeah, morning to you too buddy.” Tony patted Thor’s beefy arm. “What’s with the…” He gestured at the TV Thor still hasn’t put down.

 

“I am leaving today, moving to an apartment with my sister. Did I not say?”

 

Tony shook his head, remembering from the back of his mind about Thor moving. “No, I remember. That’s today?” And Thor nodded.

 

Loki reappeared from wherever she was from, holding two glasses of water, handing one over to Thor. Thor thanked her before drinking and finishing the glass in one gulp. She did a once over on Tony before an eyebrow arched and a smile—a rather mischievous one at that—tugged at the side of her lip.

 

“I can…hire movers if you want?” Tony suggested, tearing his eyes from the hypnotic curves and smooth planes of Loki’s body that was nagging in his brain but  _no,_ he kept telling himself that he didn’t want that.

 

“That would be quite alright my friend. Steve will be here with the van in a little while.” Thor paused. “But you can help us load the furniture? If you’re not busy.”

 

Tony shook his head. “Nah, will do. I’ll skip first period and help out.” Thor grinned. 

 

“You may, however, want to get yourself sorted out first?” Thor turned to Loki and followed where she was looking at.

 

Tony looked down and noticed he was naked. With huge bite marks on his neck, shoulder and arms.

 

“Part of the charm, babe.” Was all Tony said before he turned around and closed the door behind him.

 

“He’s got a nice butt.” Loki said before disappearing to the kitchen again, leaving Thor confused.  


	4. Adjustments and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony once again found himself resisting to shout out and cuss but bit his tongue. Tony Stark does not bicker with women. But fuck this girl is hella sexy.

Tony, Thor and Loki were waiting for Steve with the van in the kitchen, Thor and Tony seated on the island. To be honest, Loki didn’t seem like the domestic type to Tony, but there she was, whipping up what looked like pancakes with her back turned to both men. Thor was yapping on and on and Tony feigned interest nodding here and there but actually watching Loki’s hips swing with every move she made like mixing the batter and flipping the pancakes on the pan with a spatula.

 

“…and it is a splendid thing that it isn’t far off from the University.” Thor said, before facing Tony. “Tony are you well?” He asked, making Tony rip his eyes away from the pancake goddess in front of him and turn towards Thor. “Yeah, ‘m fine. Just…hungry is all.” At least that last bit wasn’t a lie.

 

Loki turned around with a stack of pancakes on one hand and the wooden spoon on the other. Her hair was in a tight high bun and the light eye liner making her green eyes pop out wonderfully. She was wearing a black shirt and shorts that got stained with some of the batter but probably didn’t notice. Loki placed the plate of pancakes in front of Thor and Tony , then grabbed a bowl of blueberry preservatives, butter and syrup from the refrigerator.

 

“My sister is also a splendid cook.” Thor said with much pride but Loki waved it away with nonchalance. “Much to my disdain I did spend some time learning American cuisine. Except for that horrid thing you call a _burger.”_ Tony was too distracted as Loki’s long fingers grabbed the syrup container and poured it over the pancakes when some dripped on her fingers and she went and licked it off.

 

Tony felt like he was watching porn and wow when has his pants been this tight.

 

“Eat up, Mr Stark.” It occurred to Tony that Loki was talking to him and he looked up dumbly. It took a headshake and a few seconds before Tony could regain his bearings and said, “It’s Tony, okay? _Tony_. Not Stark, most certainly not Mr Stark.” Because Tony wasn’t an easy prey despite the taunts of attractive women.

 

Loki’s lips slowly curled into a grin. “I’ll keep that in mind, _Tony_.” And _shit_ , okay. That should be against the law too. Tony could be charged for sexual harassment if this goes on. And Thor is _Right. There._

 

The knock on the door startled Tony and made him snap back to reality where he didn’t think about sexual harassment or syrup covered fingers or—

 

“Morning guys.” Steve walked into the apartment in his white shirt aviator sunglasses ensemble looking perfectly angelic, especially when he took the aviators off, flashing them with his ocean blue eyes. “Ready to go?”

 

Loki recovered pretty fast, having already left Tony’s presence to stay beside Steve and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “Good morning, Steve.” And only Tony noticed her look back and take a peek to see if Tony was watching. Or maybe he was just imagining things. Either way it seemed like a reflex reaction to narrow his eyes at the woman.

 

Steve was (as usual when being exposed to the female populace) reduced to a blushing and sputtering fit. “Y-Yes, hello.” After he clears his throat, “Where’s your brother?”

 

Thor stood up from the stool beside Tony, walking towards Steve the same way as Loki, only this time encasing him in a choking embrace. “ **STEVE!** ” Greeted Thor, the volume of it and the strength of his grip made Steve wince a little, but covered it with a chuckle. “Thor.” He greeted back. “The van’s outside. Let’s get moving?”

 

“You were able to get Cap to skip? I’m impressed, Thor.” Tony shouted from the kitchen before taking a big bite off of Loki’s pancake and thinking that _yes, she’s a pretty good cook_. Steve’s smile widened when he saw Tony join them by the receiving area of their apartment. “I don’t have training until later in the afternoon up until morning.” Steve said, shifting a little from Loki’s half lidded gaze and Tony wanted to open his mouth and say _something_ to have her crawling back to her comfort zone. If it even existed.

 

Thor, Tony and Steve began carrying boxes of things out of the apartment. “You don’t need to carry anything. This is a man’s job.” Tony told Loki when she began stacking up boxes. Loki narrowed her eyes at Tony in a glare. “ _I do what I want_.” Before following Thor and Steve out of the apartment. Tony once again found himself resisting to shout out and cuss but bit his tongue. Tony Stark does _not_ bicker with women.

 

But _fuck_ this girl is hella sexy.

 

*

“How were you even able to get her to enroll halfway through the semester?” Once they were done moving Thor and Loki’s things into their new apartment, Steve, Tony and Thor chatted around the coffee table in the living room, different drinks in hand. Like most of the apartments, Thor and Loki’s was right outside the gates of the University. Specific, high rise buildings were built for this purpose, considering often the students who study there were from different parts of the globe and had very impressive bank checkbooks. It seemed like Thor and Loki’s parents weren’t that much different.

 

“Our father has connections. Although they still have not graced me the reason as to why my sister is here, I am much grateful to get to spend time with her.” Thor replied.

 

Tony looked around, pretending not to have noticed. “Where is your oh so goddess of a sister anyway?”

 

Thor ignored the title. “I think she went and familiarized herself with the campus. She did mention something of the like.”

 

“You should invite her when we grab lunch or something.” Steve suggested with a kind smile.

 

Thor seemed to beam at this. “That is a splendid idea!” After a pause he said, “I thank you both for welcoming my sister with this much warmth. She refuses open up to me often, but I am happy that my friends accept her.” Tony patted his shoulder. “With a hot sister like that?” Then immediately regretted it after receiving ungrateful stares from the two blonds. The awkward silence was broken by Steve’s wristwatch and its incessant beeping.

 

“I’ve got to go for training.” Steve stood up from his seat. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much for your help.”

 

“Yep, go and shake that pretty ass for that Carter chick, ayt?” Steve exited with his lips drawn in a taut line, staring at Tony disappointedly. The door closed behind him with a click.

 

“Must you always be so lewd?” Thor asked.

 

*

 

Loki’s never classified herself as a ‘teacher’s pet’. Nor is she the type who was sociable and popular with her peers. There were times in her younger school years when she would graduate without her classmates knowing who she was. Without a doubt, however, they would know her name whenever their teacher or professor would recite the list of the students who were exempted in exams due to sky soaring grades.

 

College seemed different, however.

 

First of all because people _actually_ noticed her enter the classroom. The girls began whispering to each other with their perfectly pedicured nails and glistening jewelry moving about, throwing her wide eyed looks. The boys let out low whistles and soft exclamations of, “Hi there,” and “You must be new,”.

 

 _Oh, that was it. Right._ Loki thought. The reason why she was being talked about was because she was new. She rolled her eyes before taking a seat in the front row, like she always did. It was difficult sitting at the back, always distracted by moving heads and all.

 

The professor walked in the wide classroom while Loki was arranging the paperbacks in her bag and taking out notebooks and writing instruments. His lens-covered eyes scanned the room for a while before they landed on her, before nodding to himself.

 

“Good Morning class,” He greeted once he placed his teaching materials on the front desk. The class replied in different tones. The professor cleared his throat. “Before we begin, I’d first like to introduce our new transfer student, as you may have noticed.” He nodded towards Loki, who was a little surprised.

 

“This is Loki Odinson, having transferred from…?”

 

“London.” Loki supplied as she stood up from her seat, her short emerald green dress moving along with her lithe body.

 

“Yes, London. Would you care to share something about yourself, Loki?”

 

The edge of Loki’s lips curled into a dazzling smile, red lipstick looking strikingly beautiful against her raven hair and green orbs.

 

“I love literature, as most of you in this room. I especially enjoy Shakespeare, Austen and Hemingway.”

 

Their professor seemed to light up. “How wonderful. A number of the students here are fond of Shakespeare as well.” In the far corner of the room, however, a few girls began giggling to themselves in insult.

 

“Oh, _please_. Filles comme elle ne savent rien.”  One of them, a blond girl with an obvious self-esteem issue judging by her twig-like arms and legs, whispered loudly.

 

“Oui, semblantes de savoir merde _.”_  Her friend replied and they released high pitched laughter.

 

“ _Ladies_.” Their professor scolded.

 

Loki, having absolutely none of it, turned to the back of the room where the women were. She threw them a sweet smile; one that could cut through skin.

 

“Prochaine fois, corriger votre grammaire avant de vous insultez. Je dois rire, mais je ne suis pas comme vous.” Loki said, grinning at the two girls who were dumbstruck. “You have very low regards for students here if you expect them not to understand a universal language. Considering I’m from London, nonetheless. Think it over next time, I suggest.” She ended with a smile, before gracefully turning to nod at the professor, then lowering to her seat as if the Queen.

 

"свинья," Another voice said from behind her head, and for a moment all Loki could think of was,  _I'm going to have an awful lot of fun in this place_ _._

 

"и тебе того же." Loki replied without looking back. "Some of your students are quite dumb, aren't they, professor?" She smiled at the man who was now wiping his forehead beading with sweat. He was speechless.

 

The class was in relative silence for a few moments, before the professor snapped himself out of his reverie, pushing his glasses to the top of his nose and clearing his throat.

 

“Well, yes, now that that is settled, I expect you all to welcome Loki into the community warmly.” And they moved on with the day.

 

Loki couldn’t exit the classroom with the number of boys fawning over her in her desk the moment the dismissal bell rang.

 

*

 

“Hey Thor! Say hi to Loki for me will you?”

 

People were calling out to Thor when he passed by the halls during Lunch break looking for his sister. He glared at his schoolmates who were hooting here and there, talking about his sister. Thor most certainly did not approve of their blatant promiscuity. When he spotted Clint and Natasha by the lockers on the way to Loki’s classroom, the first thing Clint said was, “I heard your sister’s the new star of the Lit department.”

 

“Did anything wrong happen?” Thor asked in concern. It wouldn’t do well for Loki to already experience troubles in her first day in a new school where Thor was supposed to be helping her.

 

“Nah, doubt it. Some guy from her class said she went on in this verbal sparring match in _French_.” Clint said, closing his locker door shut. “Hell, the only French words I know are _oui_ and _merde_.”

 

Natasha looked at him. “Why do you know what _merde_ means?”

 

“Cause you always gotta know the curse word of every language.” He grinned at her, and she hit him on the arm with her Physiology book. Just then, a wisp of black hair came into Thor’s view at the end of the hallway and he technically ran to it. “LOKI!” He shouted, and Loki turned around with a scowl on her face.

 

“What do you want?” She asked irritably.

 

“Are you alright? What is this banter I’ve heard you took part of in your first class?”

 

“Some women were being petulant. I put them in their place. Also—“ Loki’s sentence was cut off when they heard a sharp shrill, a girl screaming. Loki grinned all perfect white teeth gleaming. Thor sighed, rubbing his temples.

 

“What did you do, sister?”

 

“Put her in her place, like I said.” After a pause, “Stuffed lizards in her locker.”

 

The first day went out well.


	5. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-When I came back, the lab was a mess!”
> 
> “Parker, care to be more specific?”
> 
> Tony wouldn't be in this damn position if he just cleaned the lab.

A couple days in and Loki was able to create a name, a status and supporters for herself. They would follow her the moment she’d enter the campus from walking from their apartment, asking about her day, offering to carry her things. Loki pondered for a while if she would be able to order them to kneel in front of her.

 

Thor didn’t find this pleasing at all, but refused to speak to Loki about it in fear of severing their already broken relationship. Thor especially disliked it when he would hear their schoolmates in the locker rooms talk about her sister in _a very unpleasant manner_. That would explain the dents on some of the lockers, and blood here and there too.

 

The rest of the group also became wary of Loki’s climb to social hierarchy, mostly because Thor was so heavily affected. They would be the ones to pull him off a guy he fights against and snap him back to reason. Aggressive Thor wasn’t pleasant.

 

“I understand that my sister and I are not on good terms, but that is not a reason for others to take advantage of her. It infuriates me. It is only right, for that is what my father instructed me to do. But it is difficult when Loki refuses to be looked after.” Thor said as he poked his mashed potato during one of their lunch breaks. The others looked amongst themselves.

 

Tony was putting some bolts together on the table as he spoke. “Uh, no offense buddy but your sister’s kinda old enough to stop getting the parent effect from anyone. She needs her space too.” Clint nodded, his mouth filled with burger and fries.

 

“Tony’s right.” Natasha spoke for him.

 

Tony stretched his back and sat straight. “I’m always right.”

 

Thor looked put off and Steve laid a hand on his back. “On the bright side, she’s agreed to live with you. Didn’t you say before that she wouldn’t even look at you in the eye?” Steve looked uncomfortable saying it aloud in fear of hurting Thor’s feelings. Thor just sighed, but brightened up a little.

 

“Yes, that is true. I believe I have a lot of things to be grateful for.”

 

When Loki entered the cafeteria, there seemed to be a collective silence and those who were speaking stopped and heads whipped around to see what was happening. Her heels clicked against the floor tiles, hips moving in accordance with her strut along with the perfect posture and of course that all knowing smirk. She gave a small smile to those who grinned at her and continued walking until she settled down on their table. Clint gave a low whistle when she finally sat down.

 

“What a way to make an entrance.” Natasha commented nonchalantly, and Tony wasn’t sure but this was probably a compliment. Loki looked pleased.

 

“First your English class, and now the cafeteria. Next, the United States.” Tony snickered under his breath. This made Loki’s grin vanish immediately, lips dropping into a deep scowl.

 

“Don’t be jealous, Stark. I’m sure your peers will follow you around if you bribe them enough.” Bruce chuckled at Loki’s retort. Tony rolled his eyes. He still couldn’t figure out if he hated this chick, or wanted to sleep with her. Both wouldn’t be enough to keep his mouth shut though.

 

Before Tony voiced his response, Loki moved on with another topic already, facing Thor.

 

“Father sent me an email. He is asking for you to return home for a while.” Thor looked up from his poked potatoes, a quick look of alarm marring his face. Neither Thor nor Loki looked pleased with that matter.

 

Then, Tony’s phone rang. He groaned when he realized it was his assistant going by the ring tone.

 

“Mr Stark!” The boy cried out in panic when Tony picked it up.

 

“Since you’re still alive, I’m guessing nothing _that_ bad went wrong.” After a sigh he balanced the screw driver and a few bolts on his palm, Tony said, “What’s the problem?”

 

“W-When I came back, the lab was a mess!”

 

“Parker, care to be more specific?” Tony left the table after telling his friends he had to take the call. “I’m a busy guy, Peter. You gotta try harder.”

 

“I was going to take note of the changes in the experiment we conducted the other day, when I saw that glass was shattered on the floor, papers were everywhere…”

 

“I’ll be there in 5. There better be a broom and some bourbon when I get there.” Tony made his way back to the lunch table where he noticed that Thor was explaining something where Loki was glaring daggers at him and everyone else looked uncomfortable.

 

“Yes, Mr Stark. Will you be needing—OW, SHIT!” Tony heard crashing and more swearing on the other line and something that sounded like ‘what the fuck is a spider doing here?’ Tony rolled his eyes and hung up.

 

Tony turned his attention to the table again.

 

“You know that father only means well!” Thor argued.

 

“You always think that he means well! Where have you been these past few years? Away from him and his god complex!” Loki replied spitefully.

 

Tony heard Bruce ask, “Aren’t we supposed to pacify this or something?” Followed by Clint nudging Steve whispering, “You go, fearless leader.”

 

Tony was having none of this bullshit.

 

“SO SOME SHIT HAPPENED IN THE LAB AND I’M OFF TO GO CHECK IT OUT. YOU GUYS HAVE FUN.” Tony practically shouted, cutting off the bickering siblings and catching everyone else’s attention. He left without another word.

 

Tony had to push the door to the lab harder than usual, as if something was blocking it. He realized it was because the cupboard where they kept a few beakers fell to the floor and Tony’s every step made a cracking sound. He began pushing aside broken glass pieces.

 

Peter was right, it was a fucking mess. Tony couldn’t find a single unharmed glass object, and there were at least a thousand in there. He found his file cabinet totally ransacked, obviously missing some of his experiment results. Parker was nowhere in sight and there was no way Tony was gonna clean this by himself. He may be a genius, but this mess required some more muscle.

 

Speaking of which, Tony saw the repulsor arm he’s been working on nonstop for weeks now (it was supposed to provide help for strenuous activities, or instances like _this_ ) on one of the counters. It was opened up, wires that Tony carefully weaved inside it now spilled out like guts, and Tony found himself seething in anger. The bastards even snapped the fingers off, leaving only the middle one.

 

Right beside it at first looks like a vandalism, but is actually a message, spray painted in blood red. Tony ran his fingers through it, finding it partially wet.

 

**SEE YOU IN HELL TONY**

 

Tony narrowed his eyes.

 

“The only thing terrifying about this is the lacking comma.” He muttered under his breath. “At least I know I’m dealing with an idiot.”

 

Tony looked around the lab once more, his haven destroyed and reduced to rubbish.

 

“Okay, maybe more than one idiot.”

 

* 

 

Tony woke up the next day.

 

“JARVIS, any sign of Peter?” Was the first thing he asked his AI.

 

_“Not a peep, sir.”_

 

Tony sat on his bed, hands in his head. He couldn’t clean the lab by himself, that he knew.

 

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed, remembering that his friend was actually a super soldier with inhuman strength. Steve would be perfect.

 

 _“I don’t mean to ruin the moment, sir, but if you were planning to ask assistance from Mr Rogers in cleaning the lab, I must remind you that he has training the whole day today.”_ Tony could sense his AI sounding smug.

 

“You always have to destroy everything JARVIS.” Tony sighed.

 

 _“Might I suggest Mr Odinson?”_ Tony perked up at this. Yes, his brawny friend was the next best thing. And he was just a few blocks away.

 

This is how Tony found himself inside Thor’s apartment (using the key he gave when he left their shared apartment) _without_ the blond one there, but instead Loki sleeping on the sofa in the receiving room. Tony had to blink a few times.

 

And maybe take a few steps towards her.

 

And maybe snap a few photos. (Nah, just kidding.) But Tony did, however, was standing near her—too close for comfort, thank god they were the only ones there.

 

Tony could feel himself grinning at how different Loki looked like when sleeping, different from the rabid and rebellious Loki from the cafeteria yesterday. The man couldn’t help it as his eyes drifted downwards, following her black hair sprawled all over her…narrow shoulders…supple—SHIT. Tony had to stop himself before— _oh my god, exposed navel_. Loki’s shirt looked like it was two sizes smaller for her, shirt only reaching a little past her breasts.

 

Tony snapped back to reality in an instant, throwing himself as far away from the temptation on the couch as possible.

 

“Jesus shit, Thor’s gonna kill me if I do something stupid—“ He desperately took a look around the living room, before he spotted a blanket folded carefully on the chair beside the sofa. Quickly and trying his best not to get a boner, Tony threw the blanket over the woman who didn’t as much stir. She looked dead to the world and Tony sighed in relief.

 

He turned around to leave seeing Thor wasn’t there, and practically _glowing_ at how gentleman-like he seemed. Pepper would be so proud.

 

That was before he heard a soft, almost inaudible moan.

 

“ _Stark_ , what the _hell_ are you doing here?”

 

Tony looked over his shoulder to see the demon spawn in green eyes and black hair looking as sexy as fuck, glaring at him to the ends of the earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely. And yes, BBT reference over there. Kudos to those who noticed. ;)


	6. It's everyone hates Tony day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't really go according to plan anymore.

Tony can say that the way he calmly released the hand on the door knob should’ve garnered him an award, given the fact that he was under a lot of pressure right now. Loki was still looking at him obviously asking for an explanation, and he did his best to keep cool.

 

“I was, uh, looking for Thor. Where’s the big guy anyway?” Was his bright and brilliant response.

 

Loki didn’t relax. “Were you not there when I mentioned that our father needed him?”

 

Oh shit, that was today? The damn lab wreck got him too distracted.

 

There were rims under Loki's eyes where black eyeliner seemed to be smudged. Huh. Frizzed hair, tired, leftover make up. Could only mean one thing— “You were out partying last night weren't you?" Tony looked smug. "And Thor didn't know."

 

Loki looked like she was bored, but given the fact that she hasn't even lifted her body off the couch and the way she massaged her temples confirmed his suspicions.

 

"Thor is not my keeper, Stark, and neither are you. Now please, do be somewhere else while I nurse this dreaded hangover." Aha.

 

Now Tony had the half mind to leave the woman (after how she’s treated him—not that he was _that_ affected by it, no, seriously) but something tells him that that’s not what he should do. Maybe because Thor would appreciate it, taking care of Loki for a while, but maybe…well, sometimes he wished that someone took care of him when he was hungover too. He laughed at that because it sounded so stupid and it wasn’t what Tony Stark would say, but there’s a part of his genius brain telling him it’s true.

 

With that final thought, Tony headed to what he remembered was the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. He took his wallet that was in his back pocket.

 

He would have moments when he'd be drunk out of his mind and the next day the throbbing headache would make him want to jump off a building since he didn't have the energy to get an Advil or any painkiller from his bedside drawer. Ever since then he made it a habit to always carry one in his pocket. Thank god then cause he didn't want to go back to his dorm.

 

Tony returned to the living room where Loki had an arm to shield her eyes from the sunlight that was peeking through the curtains. The man went over and closed those too, before handing Loki the glass of water and two Advils.

 

"Drink it."

 

Loki eyed the capsule untrustingly. "I don't drink medicine not prescribed by my doctor."

 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Honey, your headache's not gonna magically disappear like an ugly unicorn unless you shut up and drink it."

 

After a moment of hesitation, Loki took the capsules from Tony's open palm (wow her hands are cold), and popped them in her mouth. She took the glass of water Tony offered too and drank, swallowing the medicine in the process. When she threw her head back to drink, Tony couldn't help but gaze at the expanse of her neck. Now Tony's had experience with a lot of necks (men and female to be honest), but this particular one made him shift in his seat across her uncomfortably.

 

The woman relaxed back into the couch and pulled the blanket up to her waist, before looking suspiciously at it, then at Tony, then back at the blanket. She left it there, leaving a small patch of bare skin still exposed. Fuck, is this girl aware of her actions? I mean, he couldn't be blamed if he did anything that wouldn't be classified as morally appropriate if she kept on—

 

"Thank you, Tony."

 

It surprised Tony so much that he almost fell off his chair, first at the softness of Loki's voice then the fact that she used his first name. Tony cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, not noticing Loki's intent eyes on him.

 

"Yeah, well, just this once." He laughed halfheartedly.

 

As if remembering his place, Tony stood up abruptly from his chair and looked straight.

 

"I'll, uh, leave you to it then. Sleep some and you'll be good to go." Tony paused, but then immediately headed to the door. That's when his phone started ringing.

 

"The world is against you leaving me, Mr Stark." Loki snickers from behind the sofa but the usual spite in her voice was lacking. Tony shrugged it off in favor of answering the phone.

 

"Tony, my friend!"

 

"Thor?" Tony looked at Loki with a confused face. It seemed like she had no idea why Thor was calling either.

 

"My friend, I have called to ask the biggest of favors." There was a pause as Thor hesitated.

 

"Spit it out, big guy."

 

"You see, a problem has arisen here amongst my kin that will require me to return to the University much later than I expected."

 

Oh no. Tony could see where this is going. "You want me to babysit your sister." When Tony looked behind him, he could see Loki's wide bloodshot eyes.

 

"Let me speak to that cretin!" She exclaimed, standing up in wobbly feet before dragging herself towards Tony.

 

Loki couldn't maintain her balance and ended up toppling over. Thank god Tony was right beside her immediately, holding her up with his other hand still on the phone. Tony didn’t even notice that Loki was just wearing a shirt and underwear.

 

Their faces were so close all of a sudden that Tony's brain went on overdrive and he could see JARVIS' warning signals, but he was completely lost in how damn _green_ Loki's eyes were, and shit that sounded like it came out of Twilight. Loki blinked a few times with a blank look on her face.

 

"Anthony? Are you there?" Thor's voice brought them both back to reality. Loki moved away from Tony as she gripped the back of the sofa.

 

"Right here buddy. I'm actually with your sister right now." Tony cleared his throat, glancing back and forth to the woman. Loki reached out for the phone. Tony handed it to her.

 

There was mumbling from the other side of the line to which Loki cut off. "I do not need a sitter you oaf, I can very much take care of myself!" Tony rolled his eyes. If this was 'taking care of myself' then Tony didn't wanna know what she was like when she didn't take care of herself.

 

Thor and Loki continued bickering as usual, before Thor said something in particular that made Loki completely shut up. Tony noticed the change in her expression as well, going from annoyed to steely to composed. After that she handed the phone back to Tony.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Anthony, please, I kindly ask you for this favor. I simply cannot leave my mischievous sister unattended!"

 

Tony couldn't handle how Thor would react if Tony didn't do it. I mean, for a big guy, if he was gonna cry one week he'd fucking cry one week.

 

After a much put-upon sigh, Tony clicked his tongue. "You're gonna owe me so much, Thor. Not joking."

 

Thor immediately brightened up as if he was worried about Tony's reply. As if Tony was gonna say no to him. Tony doesn't think he's ever said no to Thor, except that one time when he invited him to go bungee jumping. Yeah he said no to him then.

 

After a few more details, Tony hung up the phone and looked at Loki. To say she was slumped was an understatement. She was groaning on the sofa with her head covered by the blanket.

 

"It's just a few days." Tony offered in an attempt to comfort her.

 

But hey, as if he was happy about this whole thing! He had things to do too you know! Like work on the upgrades for JARVIS and his suit and clean up the lab.

 

Ah fuck, the lab.

 

"Crap, forgot about that.” He said to himself, hurrying to get out of the apartment. Before he closed the door he said to Loki, "I doubt you'd do anything stupid while I'm gone. But then again, don't prove me wrong. I'll be back."

 

The lab looked exactly the same as when Tony left it yesterday, which meant still no signs of Parker and it was still a big mess. Tony knew he couldn't wait for anyone to help him clean it up since the place was beginning to smell and not just cause of the spilt chemicals either. After an hour of sweeping and mopping and death threats to whoever did this to the lab, Tony was done. The lab wasn't as clean as before the incident, but at least the corrosive and dangerous materials were locked away. Tony was staring at the 'See you in hell Tony' that was spray painted on the lab wall, and decided to leave it there for good measure. Worst comes to worst, Tony heard that at the other side of the University there was a kid there who was on the way to becoming the world's greatest detective, or so he heard.

 

When Tony's phone rang, he hesitated a little. Recently all he's been getting is bad news whenever he picked up his phone. Tony tried ignoring it, but the ring tone was Pepper's and Tony knew that ignoring her calls was asking for trouble.

 

"Go for Tony." Tony answered.

 

"Where are you?" Tony knew that voice. That was Pepper's voice whenever she was in the brink of calmness and shouting at Tony whenever he did something stupid.

 

"In the lab, cleaning up. Jeez Pep, you should've seen the place. Thank god I still had—“ Tony started, but Pepper was having none of it.

 

"Tony, do you know what day it is today?"

 

Tony thought for a while. "Um...the seventh?"

 

"IT'S STARK INDUSTRIES CHARITY GALA TODAY, TONY, REMEMBER THAT?"

 

Pepper's voice went a few octaves higher. She cleared her throat and took a few breaths. When she spoke again, it was an agitated whisper. "Tony, you have an hour to get your ass over here before your father gets both of ours."

 

Tony blanched. His father wasn't really the friendliest man of the bunch. But fuck, what was he gonna do about Loki? She must've been waiting for Tony right now.

 

"Look, Pep, I'm sorry but I can't attend. I know, I'm not trying to get away from it but this time I really do have something to do!"

 

"Enough with your excuses Tony, please." Tony knew he couldn't get out of it now that Pepper's drawn her ace. He hang up, tempted to throw his damn phone against the 'See you in hell Tony' but cleared his head first.

 

Ok. Don't panic.

 

He dialed a number on his phone and waited three rings before the person on the other line picked up with an unhappy tone.

 

"Stark, where are you?" Loki sounded like she just woke up from sleep. God, Tony thought, this better not be a bad decision.

 

"Listen. You've got a formal dress?"

 

And that's how, after 52 minutes, Tony was in his Armani with a gorgeous (and sober) foreign beauty in his arm by the name of Loki Odinson.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I haven't updated in a long, long time and when I was going to, I realized I forgot the flow and ebb of the story of my own fic. :') I've decided to edit and reread what I've written so far, hopefully it's gotten a bit better and please wait for my next updates! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, you have my love.


End file.
